1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus that displays an image according to a position indicated by an indicator, a projector, and a display control method.
2. Related Art
In a display apparatus such as a projector, a technique that detects the position of an electronic pen (indicator) on a screen and projects an image (handwritten image) according to a path of the electronic pen is known. The function is referred to as an electronic blackboard function or an electronic whiteboard function. In a projector having the electronic blackboard function, a screen is divided into plural regions using the fact that the size of the screen is large, and a handwritten image is independently drawn in each region using plural electronic pens (for example, see JP-2013-168142 and JP-2013-235416).